kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki
31 August 2016 UserJoy Japan PlayStation Vita * 26 December 2016 UserJoy Japan PlayStation 4 * 22 February 2017 UserJoy Japan iOS/Android * 13 November 2018 bilibili * 9 October 2018 Changyou * 27 August 2019 UserJoy Japan }} The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki ( ), known by some English-speaking fans as The Legend of Heroes: Trails at Dawn, is a browser game set in the Trails universe. The game focuses around a group of bracers and takes place in Liberl, Crossbell, and Remiferia. After a brief open beta between August 25 and August 30, the game officially launched on August 31, 2016. Since then, the game has received ports to both the PlayStation Vita and the PlayStation 4. On June 1, 2018, the game was released as The Legend of Heroes: Hoshi no Kiseki (英雄伝説 星の軌跡) for smartphones in the Chinese region and released later that year.https://www.falcom.co.jp/ir-data/20181127-1 A Japanese version of the mobile port, titled ''Akatsuki no Kiseki M (英雄伝説 暁の軌跡モバイル), was announced on June 18, 2019.https://www.falcom.co.jp/ir-data/20190618 Synopsis Setting ''Akatsuki no Kiseki takes place in September S.1204, which corresponds with the Intermission of . The game is centred around two bracers that fulfil requests for the Bracer Guild branches in Crossbell, Liberl, and Remiferia. Prologue - Working as a Bracer 序章「遊撃士の仕事」/ Nacht Weiss, squad leader of the Nidhoggr jaeger corps, finds his entire squad of fellow war orphans murdered by the enemy. Out of despair, he quits his career as a jaeger and joins the Bracer Guild. There he meets Chloe Barnett, who dropped out of Jenis Royal Academy to pursue a path similar to her idol Estelle Bright. Bracer Guild Crossbell branch's clerk Michel welcomes the two for the entrance exam in Geofront. There they meet a distressed maid named Aeoli, who informs them that her boss Rinka was being held hostage by two jaegers. Nacht calls Michel to inform him of the situation. Chloe suggests they call the Royal Army of Liberl; Nacht points out that's no use in Crossbell. To strike a deal with the jaegers, Nacht offers the sepith he earned during the fights in Geofront. The jaegers turn down the offer and bring the aspiring bracers to their knees with a single hit. Michel shows up to reveal the entire scene was staged and that the actors involved were part of the entrance exams. The actors reveal themselves as the Crossbellan bracers Aeolia, Lynn, Scott and Wenzel. After evaluating their performance back at the Bracer Guild, Michel welcomes Nacht and Chloe as their new junior bracers. For their first quest they go around Crossbell, where they run into a number of characters: the old couple Mors and Paola at East Street; Saber Viper Slash in the Downtown District; Grace Lynn in the Harbor District; and Crossbell police agent Franz in the Administrative District, where Jillian Sky is concerned about Ronaldo Griffin in light of recent accidents in Erebonia and Calvard. In front of the theatre in the Entertainment District, they run into Ilya Platiere, Rixia Mao and Sully Atraid. Chloe almost walks into Neue Blanc in the Back Alley, but Nacht calls her back as Shirley Orlando passes by them. In the Residential Street in the west they meet Harold Hayworth, and the children Ryuu, Anri and Momo playing in the West Street. They briefly stop at the Special Support Section's headquarters, where only KeA is at home to welcome them. Josette and Kyle Capua from Capua Delivery Service are at Crossbell Airport. Upon returning from their tour through Crossbell, the junior bracers are sent to Imelda for a monster extermination quest. Chloe falls in love with the expensive dolls at Imelda's antique shop, but Nacht brings her back to her senses and both investigate the Maison Imelda apartment complex. After the fight, Nacht discovers that Chloe managed to recover much faster than himself. Crossbell City's orbal store Genten requests Chloe and Nacht's assistance in revealing a potential fraud. Store manager Fernand is approached by three men clad in black, who ask for a deposit of hundred million mira loan to raise funds for the children of North Ambria. After the talk, Fernand reveals that Genten could be acquired and merged with Elfen Tech. To confirm whether the acquisition and the "N Fund" are related, Chloe, followed by Nacht, storm toward Elfen Tech, located in the IBC building. There they learn that Ronaldo Griffin of the Crossbell Police Department is also tasked with investigating this fraud. Lif, president of Elfen Tech, suggests that the frauds might have visited Elfen Tech's business partner, Capua Delivery Service in Bose, Liberl. Gunshots from the Highway led the two into a run-in with Ronaldo, after which they decide to continue the investigation together. During their investigation, they learn about the Capua Family's past and deduct that the frauds might abuse the Capua's new-found goodwill for the people. They eventually locate the frauds, who apparently work for the mafia of Revache Co. They stop the mafia members and hand them over to the Royal Army. Shortly after the fraud incident, the Bracer Guild receives an appeal from the Crossbell Police Department for a "Cross Project", in which bracers and police investigators team up to exchange experiences. After learning about master quartz from Genten, they head toward the Crossbell Police Department to fulfill the request to patrol town and, through talking with citizens, gather information about Crossbell in the meantime. At the end of the day, Chloe and Nacht report back at the Bracer Guild regarding the first success of the "Cross Project" . Chapter 1 - Assistant at the Queen's Birthday Celebration 第一章「女王生誕祭の支援」/ With Alicia von Auslese's birthday coming up, the Grancel branch of the Bracer Guild requests additional help for the Queen's Birthday Celebration. Crossbell Airport, however, is crowded and Jillian informs them about other potential means of transportation. From the lookout platform at Ursula Road, they discover that this means of transportation referred to the Ainsel. Reluctantly Chloe accepts Lif's help and they head off to Grancel. Upon their arrival in Grancel, they help out Bracer Guild clerk Elnan with a number of requests of the Royal Army. The requests include patrolling through Grancel. During their uneventful round, Chloe and Nacht learn about the "Artful Tactician", A-rank bracer Kurt Nardin. Theresa of the Mercia Orphanage has put up an request to escort the orphans through a sightseeing tour through the capital. During the quest, Chloe learns that Gilbert Stein, whom she remembers as a fellow Ruan citizen, was responsible for the arson at Mercia Orphanage and that he has been working with the Society ever since. Gilbert and fellow enhanced jaegers attempt to take Lif hostage, but said attempt ends in vain as the Elften Tech president reveals she is a skilled martial artist, and soon has Gilbert begging for mercy. Gilbert reveals that there are two jaeger corps active in Grancel during the Queen's Birthday Celebration. Before they can have him share more information, he escapes by using a smokescreen. Back at the Bracer Guild in Grancel, Chloe and Nacht learn that the jaeger corps that infiltrated Grancel have planted bombs on numerous locations. The Cross Project squad is tasked with investigating these. The bombs, known as "Phaia", contain 0.7 torim of explosives and with one found in the Grand Arena, they discuss strategies for finding potential others at the Ainsel. From the orbal communication device they found in the waiting room of Grand Arena comes the voice of Jester corps' commanding officer, Jericho the Fool, leaving them with the riddle "The block where the red sun sets in the blue sea". They deduce that it refers to the West Block where they find their next riddle: "The blue sea freezes, tinging the girl's cheeks with red." Thanks to the swift co-operation with senior bracers Estelle and Joshua, they managed to save children from the explosion. In the North Block, they find another one: "A blue hall with a hundred treasures, the building where red-blooded knights assembled." By now the young team had retrieved the majority of the bombs, but still hadn't found the most dangerous one: Phaia. They deduced that Jericho the Fool's aim is to blow up the Grand Arena, where Brigadier General Cassius Bright would appear. They made their way to the arena and searched the audience. They continued their investigation in the waiting rooms for the contestants, but soon realised that the jaegers got lost in the sea of comtestants. Then it all spectators reveal themselves as members of the Royal Army, making it easy for them to catch the whole jaeger herd and retrieve the Phaia bomb. The group is invited to the Erbe Royal Villa, where Cassius Bright reveals that the Grand Arena plan was all his doing. The group returned to Crossbell onboard the Ainsel. Upon their return, Jillian Sky provides the group with updates and calls a meeting at the Crossbell Police Department headquarters to discuss the unrest in Crossbell. They investigate several places in Crossbell City, the Geofront and Mainz before they report back to Jillian. The problems with orbments remind them of the orbal shutdown phenomenon. Their only lead is the manager of the Geofront, whose behaviour was off. When they found the phony Geofront manager, things take for a worse and the group has to be saved by the Special Support Section. After exchanging information with the SSS in their office, the young bracers return to their guild to report the completion of their quest. Chapter 2 - Robbery at ZCF 第二章「中央工房の盗難事件」/ The Bracer Guild - Zeiss Branch asks for their help for the investigation of a robbery at the Zeiss Central Factory. Upon arrival they find Murdock compeletely upset that their precious Capel II orbal computer got robbed. To restore his honourable reputation as factory chief, he is desperately looking for a female employee who disappeared not to long ago. Once they managed to get Murdock to calm down a little, they conclude that the criminal must have operated from within the Factory and learn that the woman who disappeared behaved differently right before she disappeared. As they return to the Bracer Guild, they learn that the female employee has been seen at Leiston Fortress. Her face was injured and she was smuggling goods into the fortress. Nacht and Chloe decide to investigate the military base and discover that Jericho the Fool has been killed in his cell by someone. They couldn't, however, find a trail that would lead them to the disappeared ZCF employee, so they return to Zeiss. They conclude that the lack of proof is the proof itself: the criminal of the robbery is none other than the female employee herself. Putting the strange events in Crossbell and the stolen Capel II together, however, suggests a large-scale cyber terror attack is being planned. They quickly return to Crossbell to investigate. Upon their return in Crossbell, they find that the City is being terrorised by a cyber criminal. The culprit is identified by Ronaldo as a former high-ranking investigator of the Crossbell Police Department named Samuel Leitner. The police originally wanted to settle the matters from within their organisation, but ultimately requested the help from the Bracer Guild and the Epstein Foundation. The formal investigation issued by Mayor Crois leads the bracers to prepare their investigation in the Geofront alongside the police. The junior bracers are responsible for Block C, where Nacht and Chloe discover that Ronaldo and Jillian have quite the history together. Their investigation of Geofront - Block C is halted by the cyber criminal, who hacks the elevators and stops the parties in their tracks. With the combined effort of the police, Epstein Foundation and engineers of the IBC, they manage to bypass the hacker's influence so the parties can continue. In the end they meet each other at the Junction Point, meaning they know where the criminal must be located. During Leitner's arrest Ronaldo gets shot in the chest and is rushed toward St. Ursula Medical College, while Leitner himself ends up in jail. Around the time the cyber-terrorism case was solved, Ronaldo was discharged from the hospital and the young bracers met up with him at the Crossbell Police Department. Sonya Balz personally requested the Einzel crew to attend the air defence force training. Chapter 3 - Assistant Bodyguard 第三章「要人護衛の補佐」/ After an Air Defense Training, the protagonists receive a request to team up with Arios in Remiferia and help him out as personal bodyguard of Prince Albert. After disembarking from the Ainsel at Remiferia Airport, they were subjected to Remiferia's strict immigration check. After patrolling the streets and clearing some requests, they saw off Arios and Catharina as Albert's escorts. In front of Gerome Co., they run into an earl who Lif gets into a business-related discussion with, during which Chloe overhears "demotion" and "personal revenge". They continue their round through Remiferia and return to the Bracer Guild. There they learn that there might be drug trafficking in Remiferia's downtown, where a strange man is said to transfer his narcotic drugs to youngsters. Their investigation leads them to the Ardent Press, where Arthur has disappeared and can't be contacted. The drugs trade seems to be related to a jaeger corps, so the Remiferia Police, Remiferian Army, Bracer Guild and the protagonists join forces to catch the whole herd with a single throw. In the depths of the Sigyun Forest they discover the former Remiferia Lodge of the D∴G Cult, in which a Hydra has made its nest. Carefully, they make it to the half-way point. As they discover the "experiments" and "rituals" the Cult is known for, Chloe starts to act weird herself. At the end of the approach the deepest part of the lodge, they hear voices of the jaegers. Apparently they're being led by Baran. The group has to fight off military dogs that for some reason can't fight at full capacity. Arios easily wipes them out as the jaegers resort to the use of red pills. The red pills swallowed by the jaegers, however, aren't Gnosis but a poison for suicide so they wouldn't be able to spill their secrets. Its also revealed that Lif is actually the princess of Remiferia, apparently. Chapter 4 - The Trilateral Summit 第四章「三カ国会談」/ Michel of the Bracer Guild - Crossbell Branch requests Nacht and Chloe to return to Crossbell. They leave the escort of Prince Albert for the Trilateral Summit to their senior, Arios MacLaine. On the way back, Nacht ponders how long the shadows of his past at Nidhoggr will follow him and wonders where he knows the song Chloe always hum from. It saddens him that he feels encouraged by the song. As they return to Crossbell City, Managing Director Hogarth rings Lif's Enigma to inform her that there is a problem of entitlement with Elfen Tech. Lif asks Chloe and Nacht to escort her back to her company. During the talk, Lif suddenly disappears, arousing suspicions regarding her most trusted partner, but there was no way she could carry Lif out on her own. Still, Sasha had been an intelligence officer for the Remiferian army. In their attempt to find Lif, Nacht and Chloe head toward the Crossbell Airport. There they run into Kyle and Josette Capua, who are willing to help them out. They head toward the Ainzel to report the situation to Jillian. Ronaldo had not told her that Lif was actually the princess of Remiferia. With the Crossbell Police Department joining in on the search, they head to the IBC building once again. Reverbs. Mariabell Crois was not willing to share Lif's whereabouts, after which the group moved to the Bracer Guild. Michel knew that Lif was actually a princess - he had coordinated the escort of prince Albert after all. Reverbs. They found a clue regarding the incident, in which Sasha was undoubtedly deeply involved. They move to the place closest to Eidios, the Crossbell Cathedral. That's where they find Lif, but leave her in custody of Harold Hayworth. Lif and her partners follow Sasha's whereabouts. They run into monsters that appear to be remodelled versions of the ones used by Jerome and wonder whether the area was once used as a test site for experiments. Michel contacts them through Enigma, sharing the news that information had found its way anonymously to his reception desk. The group hurries toward the Bracer Guild. First, they head toward was formerly known as Elfen Tech. Inside, they found the Managing Director and Executive Director. They were welcomed warmly, but instead headed toward the Second Investigative Division of the Crossbell Police Department. According to information obtained by Donovan, Jerome Co. is involved in mira laundering. Slowly, Chloe and Nacht started to piece the puzzle together. Per Chloe's request, Nacht examined the bank account of Elfen Tech and found that only the profits of the investment trust had been transferred. They moved to Sasha to gather her report as a witness. Rixia offered information that corroborated Sasha's theory of false accusation. Rixia had seen suspicious yet professional movement within Maison Imelda in Crossbell City's Downtown District at night, so that's where they headed next. Thoroughly investigating the place led to nothing, however. Still, something in the old apartment felt out of place. In the room in the far back, Chloe stumbled upon a trap system only known to Nidhoggr. They defeated the incoming monsters and teamed up with Ronaldo and co. *** Their anonymous informants were former mafia members, claiming that high-ranking jaegers have been seen entering Jerome Company. The informants also overheard them say "to the Moon" to owner Count Jerome, which Lif interpreted that they would find answers in the Moon Temple. They found the barricade in front of the temple destroyed and prepared themselves to infiltrate the ruin. There they learnt about a collaboration between the remnants of the D∴G Cult, a political faction from Remiferia and jaeger corps Nidhoggr. The one pulling the strings behind the scenes and the one mentioned by Bahran is no other than faction leader Jerome von Bartholomeus. From within the temple, Jerome revealed the jaegers are the Magen (胃袋) battalion of the gluttonous Niddhoggr and also that Jerome had been responsible for the death of Lif's parents. He also reveals his plan to kill Prince Albert and make Lif his puppet to rule Remiferia from the shadows. As he left, Lif ordered Sasha to look after him while the protagonists head of Mishelam to stop the Magen's attempt to murder Prince Albert. From the fog above Lake Elm, Niddhoggr's ship appears and turns Mishelam into a battlefield between the jaegers and the Crossbell Guardian Force. The representatives of each attending nation are driven into a corner while the corpse hunts Prince Albert. They find Prince Albert surrounded by his remaining guards, cornered in the waterfront of Mishelam. Then Arios intervened and subsequently wiped out the jaegers, turning the battle into his favour. As a result, the smaller platoons near the other nations' representatives jumped into the lake and swam away from the battlefield. The protagonists were relieved to see Lif was able to reconcile with Prince Albert. Count Jerome was found near the Crossbell-Erebonian border. Tricked by Preston and Hogarth, he was stopped and arrested by the Crossbell Police Department. The overall damage was limited compared to the Cult Incident and the attack on the West Zemuria Trade Conference. All facilities on Mishelam stay closed and the Trilateral Summit was continued. Nacht wonders how long he'll be able to continue to betray 'them'. And just as everything appeared to be settled, Red Constellation and Nidhogr appear once again under command of a new employer on the Marshlands south of Lake Elm. Chapter 5 - Conspiracies in Liberl 第五章「リベールの陰謀」- After dealing with the Trilateral Summit and the arrest of Count Jerome, all members of the Cross Project returned to their original duties in Crossbell. Soon thereafter, Ronald and Katarina stopped by at the guild to inform the bracers about a mission. The group was contacted by Riot VC, who informed them of their mission of connecting cities and regions with insufficient medical equipment to the orbal telephones of medical institutes. Ready to set off, they headed to Rolent. Their first destination would be the Malga Mine, one of the area's key industries, where would would assist in the fine-tuning of orbal communication equipment. Their mission would be to assist in fine-tuning orbal communication equipment. At the mine, Arthur Speier awaited them to gather information of Riot VC's new project. Just when they were ready to verify the equipment was working, an explosion came from within the mine. The group defeats the monsters inside and returns to the guild to report the incident. After reporting, they were tasked with replacing the road lamps at Milch Main Road with groundbreaking new models that would last long in light of Riot VC's new project. The new mission from Aina deals with standing guard during the orbal communication gear's installation at the Esmelas Tower, but the worker who placed the request informs them there's an obstacle they would have to ask the mayor about. Visiting Mayor Klaus' home, they learn that he is reluctant to give permission for the device's installation as there are still problems with the current system. If the connection test of the Riot Communication System is delayed, however, a penalty will be imposed for non-compliance of the contract. Lif suggests a stand-alone connection test instead, to which both parties agree. The Cross Project members set out for the tower. Upon arriving at the foot of the tower, the group hears some kind of sound. Inside they find that monsters have made the interior their den. The group prioritises the worker's safety as they made their way to the top. In order to keep the monsters at a distance, orbal lamps are installed when they suddenly discover Dorothy followed them into the party into the tower. They discover the septium with the orbal communication device attracts the monsters more than the lamps keep them at bay. Still, they return to report to the mayor. The mayor issues them to bring the faulty communication device to Zeiss. After a brief stop at the Bracer Guild's Zeiss branch, where they meet up with Gundolf, they head to ZCF. Tita keeps the party company as they wait for Factory Chief Murdock to end his meeting. They found his meeting was with President Olson of Riot VC regarding the results of the test in Rolent. Murdock accepted the device for repairs, which is packed with sweetness according to him. Chloe and co. were requested to have more road lamps replaced with the newer type as they waited for the repairs for finish. Back in Zeiss, the Cross Project ran into Nial and Dorothy. Enthusiastically they showed the image Dorothy took in the Esmelas Tower, which reminded the group that the photograph must depict what made the sound they heart. Concluding the human eye wouldn't be able to discern the source, they leave the photograph with Tita, report back to the bracer guild in Zeiss and head out to Ruan. First, Chloe decides she wants to swing by her parents' house before reporting to the bracer guild, where they are greeted by Jan and Carna. Next, they visit the mayor's home during the mayor's negotiation with Riot VC. They gained knowledge over the construction of a "Ruan Theatre". The plans that were shown would put the structure in front of the harbour. Depending on its remodel it could also be used as a base for jaegers, Nacht concludes. The group heads out to the Langland Bridge to win more information about their mission. Helping out an investigator near the riverside with an examination of fishes, they returned to the guild and headed to the Varenne Lighthouse to exterminate monsters. In front of the lighthouse were villagers from Manoria, who claimed that lighthouse keeper Fokt was still in the structure. The Cross Project battled their way upstairs. They discovered Fokt unharmed on the top floor, but behind them more monsters crept up. They defeated the monsters and reported back the events to the guild. Not only Katarina awaited them at the guild, Jan had also received news from the ZCF: no conclusive errors were found in the new type of road lamps. They did find something they couldn't explain: there apparently is an orbal circuit entirely unnecessary for the devices for be operational, suggesting it was either a flaw in its design or entirely intentional. Further examination is required to determine the superfluous circuit's nature. The orbal communication device is designed to isolate septium, but the case itself is remarkably fragile. They found that the device might suddenly explode through the burden of orbal energy on one part of the circuit. As a result, they surmise this was the cause the device attracted monsters. After Jan finished delaying the report, Nacht noticed Katarina's smirk before they headed toward Hotel Blanche. Apparently Riot VC's temporary office was situated on the second floor. They eavesdorp, overhearing the mayor and Espen. It sounds as if Espen is crying. Seeing the group, Mayor Norman tells them his weeping is a mere facade and they shouldn't believe his story. He announced that the collaboration will be officially declared frozen the following day and that for now they should reduce the risks by replacing the new type road lamps with conventional types. As such, they head toward Aurian Causeway. In the middle of their duties, Chloe confesses that she hasn't felt like her usual self lately. They discuss the events they've been through in the past few weeks and conclude both she and Nacht must be tired. After Espen's meeting with the mayor, a woman appears before him. Having travelled with the group from Rolent to Ruan, it is now time for Katarina to return to Remiferia. In the north block, the group runs into Arthur, who after wrapping up his story on Katarina was now tasked with Ruan's cuisine. It was crowded in front of the mayor's manor. Among the journalists were Nial and Dorothy. As soon as the interview starts, the vice-president of Riot VC bursts onto the scene. Even after the interview was finished, Espen was still worked up. Lif called out for the president, who had been watching the scene as well. Knowing how Espen felt, he calmed him down and the two returned to the hotel. The bracers returned to their duties. Upon their return, Mayor Norman had already issued a formal request to replace all road lamps to their conventional counterparts in the region. Jan requested of the group to take bracers Deen, Rocco and Rais along with them. In the warehouse in south Ruan, they discovered that the conventional lamps had almost been destroyed by monsters. After exterminating them, Ronald discovered the same orbal device on the monster's body as they found on fishes in Crossbell's harbour before. They sent Deen and co. to the guild to report while they patrolled the area for potential other threats, wondering if they didn't overlook the bigger picture. Back in Hotel Blanche, Nacht hears the voice of one of his former partners who should have died two years ago, Aili. Throwing almost a maddening smile toward Chloe, Nacht wonders whether Aili is related to the incidents with Riot VC and Nidhoggr. At that moment, she launches an attack against the two bracers. In the nick of time Agate, who had tracing Riot VC's movement on his own, shows up to protect the two bracers. His swordmanship with a greatsword is enough for Aili to flee the scene. The bracers pursue her. They follow her to the Board of Directors meeting room. In the centre of the room they find Espen and Aili. After they realise Espen is behaving strangely, they see the same orbal device that they found on the monsters has been attached to him. Unable to keep with Aili, they lose her out of their sight. They then notice something strange is going on in the harbour. They meet up again with Rocco, Deen and Rais to battle a great horde of monsters. Thanks to Carna's efforts, the Gull Seaside Way is also clear of monsters. They hurry back to the guild, where they find Tita and Professor Russell. They had come to report their findings on Riot VC's orbal communication device and the photograph shot by Dorothy. Depicted in the photograph is an enormous battleship, which transmits orbal energy while airborne to direct the orbal lamps and communication devices. The conversation is interrupted by a call from Agate, who persued President Olson's orbal car to the Sapphirl Tower. The group boards the Einzel. They had almost reached the Sapphirl Tower when they saw the aircraft hovering mid-air, which stopped all the Einzel's functionalities. The ship was forced to make an emergency landing near the tower. Professor Russell found that the orbal communication devices contain a record circuit, which can be used to gather information from the battleship's orbal communications system and its radar. Assuming their opponents' goal is the record circuit, they hurry into the tower. In front of the tower they found President Olson's car. Inside the tower they met up with Agate. Using a considerably powerful orbal gun, the president himself secured himself a way through the tower. The party pursues him and eventually catches up. They overhear him muttering that he's sure the vice-president is at the top, leaving the bracers to wonder how he knows in the first place. Arrving at the top, they find Aili, Espen and a fainted, but seemingly unharmed Mayor Norman. Olson tries to persuade them, but his words don't reach Espen - not unless they can remove the device. Agate then suddenly appears behind them, manages to rescue the mayor and remove the device on the vice-president. He immediately calms down, but the removal gave rise to a group of armored soldiers that appears from the shadows behind them. Agate was quick to remark that they were no ordinary soldiers, but more akin to archaisms. Aili takes advantage of the chaos and immediately takes President Olson hostage. He starts talking about Chloe's heart surgery, who loses consciousness over the shock. Still taken hostage, Olson opens fire on Espen. As they expected, Aili and Olson were conspirators, who now laughed at the party as they fled the scene. They exterminated the armoured soldiers. Silently they made their way down the tower, wondering how the circumstances of Aili, Olson, Riot VC, Nidhoggr and Chloe's condition fit together. Back in Ruan, Espen was locked in the jail in Mayor Norman's house until he would be handed over to the Royal Army. In-between the mayor's lamenting, they conclude that the manipulation device was developed by Riot VC after all. They report back to the guild. In the Bracer Guild they find Alan Richard, owner of R&A Research. He was requested to investigate Riot VC by a certain agency and decides to exchange intelligence with the bracers. Going through information about Riot VC and Nidhoggr, they continuously run into the same alias: the Warlord (戦争卿), also known as a merchant of death (死の商人), a name Nacht had heard numerous times before and the very person Ronald had been chasing. Ronald already suspected that these events surrounding Nidhoggr were nothing but experiments by the Warlord. They decide to ask Agate for more information on Aili and Nidhoggr as they continue their investigation into Riot VC. Chloe awakens in the medical room of the Einzel. Before they left, she wanted to have a talk with her parents. Lif and Ronald insisted Nacht would follow and support her. Chloe asks her parents about her heart condition and whether it was true whether she was dead once. However, in her attempt to reveal the truth Chloe's heart starts to ache and her breathing becomes irregular. Her father catches her in his arms, her mother helps to support them. Giving them some private space, Nacht decides to wait outside. After a while, Chloe comes bursting through the door opening. Chloe pretends to be her usual self, but there's nothing she can do to stop the trembling. As she already suspected, the sobbingly told Nacht that she had discussed her heart surgery with her parents. Nacht calms her down, saying the Cross Project members will do whatever they can to help her lighten her burden. Nacht plans to tell her about his history with Aili as well. Chapter 6 - The Duty That Must Be Fulfilled Chapter 6 was added to on 30 May 2018. Peace returned to the City of Ruan and the Cross Project members decide to check the region's outskirts for others threats. After Nacht and Lif checked the Gull Seaside Way while Chloe and Ronald patrolled the Aurian Causeway, they report back to Jan at the guild at the confusion following the incident has calmed down. With their training at the City of Bose postponed, they wrap up the final two requests in Ruan, thank Jan for his support and return to Crossbell City. After their arrival in Crossbell, the group decides to pay a visit to Riot VC's Crossbell branch. The suited man they met at the branch was actually a R&A Research employee. They exchange intelligence and head toward the Bracer Guild. They informed Michel about the events in Ruan and inquire about their next mission. Apparently the Bracer Guild is planning to collaborate with R&A Research to investigate the events related to the Warlord. While the guild works out the specifics, the young bracers pick up the remaining quest. There's also a missing cases in Crossbell and Remiferia. They wonder whether it's related to the Warlord. They meet up with Ronald at the Crossbell Police Department. Nacht understand Ronald's impatience regarding the case six years ago, but recommends to wait for the results of the analysis instead of doing anything reckless. In order to assist R&A Research in their investigation, the Cross Project members are tasked to visit the Riot VC headquarters in Remiferia. On their way there, the Einzel was contacted by Katarina Ford to request their support with a monster extermination in the village of Denai. On the road to Denai, the group is ambused by monsters. The monster poisons Chloe. Since they could not cure the poison with an ordinary antidote, they rushed back to the Einzel. Suddenly, a boy who referred to himself as the Forest Sage (森の賢者) appears before them, decocting a medicinal tea for Chloe. Nacht wonders how the boy named Noah possessing knowledge on both medicinal herbs and how to deal with monsters. They report the successful extermination of the monster to Denai's Mayor Jenn and head to the Bracer Guild - Ardent Branch. In Ardent, they meet once again with Arthur, who informs that Riot VC has little influence over the daily lives to people. At the guild, they exchange information about Riot VC with Katarina while enjoying her special tea. Katarina handed them two envelops: one addressed to the person in charge of R&A Research and one about the missing cases for Remiferia Police Headquarters. The groups makes note not to confuse the two enveloppes. As promised during the Tri-Lateral Summit, the Cross Project members are invited to a banquet at the prince's palace. They decide for Jillian to arrive. As they wait, Arthur stops by claiming he wanted to hold interviews during the banquet but was refused. They promise Arthur to exchange information about the banquet with him in exchange for intelligence on President Olson, but they worry he might break his part of the deal. As they arrive at the party, Alan Richard tags along with the group. Even during the banquet, he will continue to gather intelligence. Carl Jaarssen, secretary of Prince Albert von Bartholomeus, requests the group to meet with a man named Peter Seiler, president of the medical device maker Seiler Co. Ltd. Unable to find him inside the palace, they move their search to Ardent's New Town when they run into Aili. They soon find out that Aili has become much stronger compared to their fight on top of the Sapphirl Tower. Just when the bracers are about to lose, they are saved by an A-rank bracer from Calvard, Zin Vathek. Zin pursues Aili while the group returns to the Einzel so Chloe can grab some rest. Now Aili has showed up, Nacht is sure that Nidhoggr is once again related to the current events. Nacht and Ronald head to Seiler Co. Ltd. in Ardent's New City while Chloe and Lif stop by the Bracer Guild branch for a medical check-up. Although worried about Chloe's well-being, Nacht focuses on his task at hand. The questioning of President Peter proves to be more difficult than he anticipated, but after successfully collecting the fine powder on President Peter's uniform, he heads back to the guild. On his way back, he runs into Zin who decided to tag along. Once back, Nacht immediately shares what he learnt from Seiler Co. Ltd. and asks Katarina to investigate the powder. While she's busy, Zin and Nacht are in charge of the guild's requests. Through Arthur they gained new information on President Olson, but unfortunately it wasn't much. Concerned about the fine powder, they decide to have it run by Riot VC first. In the headquarters he finds Alan Richard, Kanone Amalthea and Espen. Richard recommends him to pay a visit to Olson's home and investigate it before the start of the auction. The group proposes to take the self-proclaimed Forest Sage Noah with them in their investigation of Olson's home. Katarina approves their proposal, but urge them to prioritise Noah's safety above all else. After arriving at Olson's home and admiring the mansion's grandeur, they split their group into two teams: Nacht, Chloe and Lif investigate the house while Ronald and Noah examine the garden. Chloe finds a photograph in a bedroom, which Noah recognises as a place called Monrain. The group decides they should head to Monrain next. "Before heading out, however, they went over what they learnt so far. From Espen they learnt the anemone was growing in abundance in Monrain. Its pollen were used to make strong medicines (or drugs). Aboard the Einsel on their way to Monrain, the group learns a lot from Espen about the Monrain and hope this information will prove useful in their investigation. Upon arrival, Espen entrusted with the key to, and map of, the pharmaceutical factory the anemone is processed in. As he invited the group over for dinner, they realised that people can really change in a short amount of time. Then, they set off to the Monrain branch of the Bracer Guild. The guild's receptionist, Orff, helped them with their transfer to the branch. They requested his help in investigating the photograph they found in Olson's room while they themselves investigate the anemone. It begins to snow when leave the village. Zin informs them that he heard that less monsters are prowling about when it snows, but warning them to stay cautious nonetheless. Red-purplish flowers bloom along the highway as the factory came into sight, leaving the group to conclude that these have to be the anemones they heard about. Noah discovers a spot where the flowers were plucked, undoubtedly for their pollen. The group rushes into the factory." When they reached the far end of the factory, where they find withered flower petals behind an orbal device. Lif decides to retrieve the memory circuit to investigate back in the city. Their way out, however, is obstructed by archaisms. Thanks to Zin's assistance, they manage to defeat their mechanic opponents. They head back to the city as they wonder why archaisms would be in such a place. On their way back, Ronald is contacted by Jillian, reporting that no birth certificate exists at the Monrain town hall. They meet up with Espen at Moose Inn.ヘラジカ亭 He proposes that in order to solve the mystery surrounding the photograph, he would organise a reunion within the next couple of days. Then Ronald points at an article in the Ardent Press issue he was reading. The article is about a girl known as Amalie working in a café, but the article's illustration is a photograph of the person they know as Aili. Three days later, Nacht concludes that Chloe is finally start to look better. Right in time as well, since that noon they have an appointment with an engineer introduced to them by Espen. The engineer tells them the anemone's pollen are indeed used in the production of medication and that the company responsible for refining them is Seiler Co. Ltd. Unable to split themselves between the St. Ursula Medical College in Crossbell and the investigation of Seiler Co. Ltd, they leave the investigation of the company to Jillian and they board the Einsel and head to St. Ursula. With permission of Head Nurse Martha and Cecil, they examine the data found in the orbal device at the surgery room. They find it's about a re-examination of Amalie, but they're unable to retrieve all of the orbal device's memory: a portion of the data is missing. They decide to consult Jona in Crossbell City. Ronald stops by the Crossbell Police Department to inquire if they have been able to find anything on Olson's past as the others head to the IBC building. Jona agreed to help them out and manages to restore the missing portion using technology by Elfen Tech. The reconstruction of the data takes time, however. The ID recorded in the orbal device reveal the origin of the remote control is Remiferia. They immediately wonder if the device is related to the War Lord. They report the ID to Katarina and request her to trace back the source of the device. After clearing some requests at the Crossbell branch, Ronald joins the group again and they prepare to travel back to Remiferia. Richard and Katarina's investigation of the ID's source suggest that it might lead to the War Lord's base of operations. They head to Remiferia, where Agate and Jillian join them at Ardent Airport. As they're caught up on Seiler Co. Ltd., Nacht wonders whether this is the real Jillian or a fake. Before he is able to work out his judgement, the Einsel is forced to make an emergency landing. Lif stays behind to get the ship repaired as the others head to the guild in Monrain. Nacht still wonders where the real Jillian could be. After picking up Noah at the guild, they immediately head to the Moose Inn where the Sunday school reunion would be held. As they ask around the attendees, President Olson suddenly showed up and wants to talk to Nacht. He wonders what to do with this request from this obviously fake Olson. He can't deny Chloe's current condition and wonders how he can believe in his own justice. The Fake Olson, fast asleep thanks to Noah's drug, is left to Orff in the bracer guild as the group returns to Ardent. Lif contacts the principality's palace using the airship's on-board radio and learns about the Prince's schedule for that night. Realising that there's a chance the Peter they met could be a fake, they decided to rush to the palace. After arriving in Ardent, they separated from Agate. Nacht and Chloe headed to Seiler Co. Ltd. while Lif, Ronald and Noah head for the palace. Since the Prince is in the middle of medical treatment that very moment, they are not allowed into the palace. They return to Ardent's Old City. Noah remarks that the doctor's clothes had pollen of the anemone on his coat, but all they can do is believe in Karl for now. At the palace, President Peter decides it would be better to relocate the Prince to the laboratory of Seiler Co. Ltd. Nacht and Chloe were hiding near the company's headquarters as a car arrived from which President Peter and collaborates emerge. Noah, who should have been with Ronald, suddenly appears before them as they head for the reception desk. They successfully infiltrate the laboratories, but find themselves surrounded by a large number of Seiland's employees. They resort to their farce of a strategy and make it to the treatment room. President Peter uses a flash grenade and makes his escape. The group retrieves the memory circuit of the surgery device and chase them. President Peter and the doctor fled underground, leaving them to conclude that their suspicions of Seiland Co. Ltd. were right on the mark. Using his experience from exploring the woods, Noah indicates his senses in the dark are heightened. Remarking there's a large group of people somewhere in the underground, the group decides to follow Noah as they track down their opponents. At the end of the passage, President Peter and the doctor were waiting. Before they noticed both had a small orbal device in their mouths, they transformed into monsters. The group drew their weapons and opened their attack. They arrive before the door from where Noah sensed the large group of people. They open the door and switch on the light, standing face in face with many of the people that had disappeared. Their joy, however, is short-lived as Aili, the principal offender, pointed her blade at the young bracers. They escape from the underground passage and the Seiler Co. Ltd. building, which by now was on fire and its surroundings in chaos. The group split up and start with relief work, getting the people out of the building. The case where people from various place would disappeared has now been solved, with all the victims surviving the incident. At the same time it saddens them that once again they were unable to locate the War Lord, the one who had been manipulating the disappearances from the shadows. His aim: to declare war to the world in the near future. Nacht and Chloe want to prevent this at all costs. Meanwhile, Aili disappears into the shadows of Ardent's New City. Chapter 7 - Remiferia's Turbulence Chapter 7 was added on 15 May 2019. After wrapping up the previous incident, members of the Cross Project return to the Bracer Guild. On their way back, Nacht wonders what is happening to Chloe's body. Both Olson and Aili said she ran out of time and should be dead already. He makes up his mind to stop the War Lord's ridiculous plans as soon as they locate him. But with Lif separated from the team, Chloe's hospitalisation and Nacht's arrest, the Cross Project is disbanded due to the difficulties for them to move as a group. About two weeks after Nacht's arrest, Noah appears before him in jail. He helps Nacht escape as the guards are asleep. Nacht and Noah make their way through Ardent's sewers and head toward the city's suburbs. Realising it's about time the enemy will make their next move, Nacht prepares for battle. He thinks about to the day the Cross Project got disbanded on October 2. He also knows that each of his team mates know what they should do next - all he can do right now is trust in his friends. He enters Ronald's apartment, where he resides for the next two days. Then a little bird flies through the window, delivering a message from Noah: the enemy is at Emeria General Hospital. The room where Jillian stays is on the second floor of the general ward. Trying to stay out of sight, he takes the stairs until he meets up with Jillian and Noah. Nacht immediately monitors the orbal terminal, from which he can hear the voices of Chloe and Aili. After Aili provides Chloe with instructions, Noah visits her room. They are ready for the next phase of their strategy. Nacht decides to reveal his background to his partners, whom he now fully trust, and ponders their next move to stop the War Lord's plans. In the meanwhile, Chloe grabs the documents Aili instructed her to fetch and delivers them to her in the courtyard of the hospital. After receiving them, Aili disappears and breaks her end of the bargain to dispose of the vaccine made out of Gnosis. Nacht and Noah immediately chase Aili as Chloe and Jillian deal with the vaccine. Chloe searches within the hospital based on the usage history of IDs and heads for the dining hall with the testimony received from Giselle. Jillian, who re-examined Aili's course of action, consults the use of the vaccine and the administration schedule. She discovers the vaccines were already taken out. As Chloe arrives in the dining hall, she hears over the hospital's broadcast that inoculation of the vaccine has already started and tries to stop them immediately. Fortunately, they succeed in stopping the vaccination. After recovering the vaccine, Chloe and Jillian report to hospital director Keila.ケーラ In the meanwhile, Nacht and Noah continued their pursuit of Aili. Noah picks up a trace of pollen only he can smell, which they decide to follow. That moment a Bone Warrior appears before them. Nacht and Noah leave the opponent to Roland and continue their chase. The trail of pollen leads them to the inside of an old orphanage, where they expect to find Aili. They indeed find her inside, but she looks different from before. She seems to have no intent to discuss the matter, however, and the group wonders if there's a way to talk without having to resort to violence. setting the orphanage ablaze.]] Then, out of nowhere, Olson appears and sets the orphanage ablaze. Keeping track of the collapsed Aili from the corner of his eyes, he glares at the group as if in warning. The group wonders what his goal could be. Future chapters Data-mining suggests there are in total 10 chapters planned for . Characters Main cast * Nacht Weiss * Chloe Barnett * Ronaldo Griffin * Lif * Jillian Sky Supporting cast * Sasha Petrovna * Arthur Speier * Aili Adler Promotional artwork Christmas 2016 Comeback Campaign (Akatsuki).png|Christmas 2016 Comeback Campaign References Sources Japanese See also * Akatsuki no KisekiTechnical Category:Games